Mysteries of the Dark side
by chinaluv
Summary: Not all students at Tower Prep follow the rules, Some want to escape,others are planning to take over, Amara Clems is just a normal Tower Prep student with a secret of her own. Her past haunts her and she's left with a mystery to solve. Will she take over
1. Chapter 1

New story Another one haha I hope you enjoy Amara's my own personal character so please no stealing, I don't own anything else… Anyway on to the story. Hope you enjoy, please review

-Chinaluv

Chapter 1: The Beginning of a long Journey

Amara's Point of View

You know the feeling that you know something's real, but no one else believes you, or cares enough to wonder? Well, that's how I feel about the supposed Tower Prep. It's a legend, a myth, they tell me whenever I bring it up. I don't get it because if it's not real what happened to my cousin? She disappeared one day. After the accident that is.

All I've ever wanted was the truth, and I'd find it. I got out of my bed and read my clock. According to it the time was 4:30 Am. I sighed and got dressed. I wore my favorite blue shirt along with a pair of jean shorts. I grabbed my back pack and went down to the kitchen. My early morning runs were more of a routine lately. I've been so curious lately and quite honestly wasn't acting myself. I mean I got in trouble at school, didn't do homework, and snuck out a lot. It was like I wasn't myself, that someone was controlling me. I couldn't do anything so I ignored it and continued running.

Weirdly enough I relaxed while running, while most girls would probably hate it. I'm no cross country runner, but I do like to run in the mornings when I can. I ran to the one place I could be me. No one understood me, well the real me anyway. The only one that did was gone. Disappeared, without a trace. The weirder thing was that she had a secret too. Then again, doesn't everyone. I ran to my secret spot, no one was ever there, it was perfect. It was pretty amazing and right near a little creek where I could sit and do my homework, not to mention practice my secret ability.

I have a secret power, one no one has; at least I don't think anyone else has it. I can't use it often because I would probably get in trouble. Only one person knew and she's gone, so I'm sort of alone. I ran to the creek and set my back pack down. I stood on the giant rock at the beginning of the flowing creek and closed my eyes. Nature really relaxed me, and helped me concentrate too. I knew that I could only stay there for a while, and that I'd have to face reality sooner or later.

I opened my eyes and blinked a few times reminding myself that I had to be really careful. It was a calm and peaceful day, before I started at least. I closed my eyes once again and imagined rain clouds forming. The water building up within the cloud and suddenly falling drops of rain falling to the ground. I smiled as I felt the rain hitting my shoulders. The next thing I imagined was the sound of thunder. My smile grew as I heard the loud boom of the thunder. It reminded me of someone playing a bass drum( it's true, if you hit/roll the bass drum hard/long enough it sounds like thunder). The last thing I did before opening my eyes was imagine lightning striking. I opened my eyes and saw the lightning strike. I nearly started laughing, I was getting better. Oh, how I love my power.

I stood there admiring my work and letting the rain drops hit me. Then I heard something, I lot control of my concentration and the rain stopped. The lightning didn't though. It kept striking. If I had more time I would have stopped it, but I had other priorities to worry about. I ran toward the direction I heard the noise from. I could feel the lightning striking but I ignored it. I ran as fast as I could, and some how managed to corner him.

"Stay away you freak." He yelled.

"I'm no freak. Now please don't tell anyone." I said, well more like pleaded.

"Why shouldn't I? It's not like you can hurt me." I stared at him, was it that obvious that I wouldn't have the heart to hurt someone intentionally? I wouldn't want to hurt him, but I knew I'd have to if it meant convincing him.

"I can and I will if you give me no choice." Okay, so even I knew that sounded fake…

"I doubt it. If all you can do is conjure up storms than I can just leave. You won't hurt me." He laughed and that got me mad…

"I will." I said annoyed and angered.

"You're just a little freak with a little luck. You have no power. You couldn't even produce lighting if you tried." That really upset me. I don't know what came over me, but something did. I held my hand out toward him and lighting shot out of my hands. I guess the guy was as surprised as I was because he just barely missed it. As much as I hated to admit it, I'd leaned a new power, but would have to learn how to control it. This meant more practice.

"Want to say that again?" I threatened, this time confidently.

"Yes, I do. You're a little pathetic child. I bet you can't even drive yet." Okay, part of that may have been true but still, he didn't have to say that… I tried again but this time the guy deflected it back at me somehow, and when it came back at me I somehow made a force field and deflected it back again. This time; however he just moved over. I guess he didn't have anything to attack with so I figured it was time for one last attack to at least threaten him to forget about seeing me play with my powers. I let the lightning surge from my hands and he deflected it easily. I don't know why but the lightning went through my shield that I tried to put up. I guess that I wasn't concentrating hard enough. It hit me and I fell backwards. I fell on the trees and was knocked out..

The next thing I know I was strapped down to what seemed was an emergency room bed. I couldn't move, it hurt a lot. I could hear a slight murmur near me. I couldn't move my head so I just closed my eyes and focused on what I could hear.

"She knows too much already, we can't have her spreading rumors or getting too powerful. She already can create lightning. We need to act now. We can't let her loose again." Again? This happened before? Well this was interesting. I continued to listen in.

"You're right; it's time to bring her in. Time to prepare her. She's awake now, we must act quickly." I opened my eyes again and saw what looked like two doctors. One of them held me still, as if I could move, which I really couldn't. The other grabbed a needle and jammed it into my shoulder. The last thing I heard was someone saying.

"Tower Prep is tough, good luck Amara." Then I dozed off into the darkness.

Hoped you liked this let me know what you though please. -Chinaluv


	2. Scars and Stitches

Dear Readers,

I have really been bad with updating. My activities and school have taken over. Taking AP world was a stupid idea, I have so much homework. Well because it's a three day weekend I can write. So I will be continuing this story first. It's one of my favorites and I will promise to update soon. I will defiantly be updating within a week. My favorite stories will be updated first because they tend to be the ones I have the most ideas for. Also I have some new ideas for someone shots and some new stories all their own. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and I apologize again for the wait. -Chinaluv

Chapter 2: Scars and Stitches

Amara's point of view

I awoke in what looked like another hospital bed. This time I could move, but it hurt slightly. I sat up and wondered where I was. It took me a few minutes to fully wake up whatever was in the shot was finally wearing off. I just sat there for a while until I heard the door handle start to turn. Someone walked in and I was really surprised to see who it was.

"Uncle Jake?" I asked confused.

"Hello Amara. Are you feeling better?" It was him. I smiled; he was always my favorite uncle.

"Yes, I'm feeling much better. Do you know where I am or what happened? All I remember is using my…" I stopped; I knew I made a bad mistake that I'd soon regret.

"Well I'm glad you are. You are in the infirmary at Tower Prep. You got hurt when you used your powers. Yes I know all about your abilities, and I'd like you to know Tower prep is a place where you can learn to control them." I looked at him. Was he serious? Was I really at the famous, supposedly mythical Tower Prep?

"So, I get to stay here?" I questioned sort of hoping the answer would be yes.

"Yes, but you must stay in the infirmary a while. You really hurt yourself. Your scars are still healing." I guess I'd be okay with that, I mean it'd be worth it if I got to stay. Wait, did he say scars. That's when I looked down. I had a few scars and some stitches. I had two seems of stitches, one on my left shoulder the other surprisingly just above my heart. That really creped me out. I had a few scars on my legs and a long one on my right arm. This was going to take forever to heal.

"What did I do? How did I possibly do this to myself?" I asked, a bit nervous about the answer. I mean I remembered some of what happened, but I did have blurs in my memory where I forget.

"I don't know… That's something you'll have to find out. Now, you need to rest. I believe someone wants to talk to you later. Now get some rest." I smiled and went back to sleep. He left, and I couldn't help but wonder what he knew, because he obviously was lying about something. There was something else I was curious about too. I wondered who he meant by someone wanted to talk to me.

I somehow drifted into sleep and after a while I awoke. I saw someone I didn't expect to see reading a book. She smiled at me when she realized that I had awoken. I could see how happy she was that I was there. I couldn't believe my eyes. I hadn't seen her in over two years. Part of me felt like it was an illusion, the other half wanted it to be real.

"C.J is that you?" I asked in the nicest way I could.

"Yeah it's me Amara. How are you? I haven't seen you in so long." She came over and hugged me. She hadn't changed since the last time I saw her except she looked like she was taller and her brown hair had gotten darker.

"I'm okay. I missed you so much C.J. I felt alone after you left. It was like I had no one to talk to…" What I said was true. I lived with her and her father after my parents died. They weren't my biological parents though so it didn't matter that much when they left. I really wished that I could have stayed with them longer when I had the chance. Then everything happened and they left. Now things were different. I was older, wiser, smarter, and had more control than I did back then.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about leaving. I had no choice, my dad knew best after all. You're here now and that's all that matters." I looked at her, I knew she was trying to read my expressions like she did when we were younger, but I hid them as best I could.

"You're right, that's all that matters not. You're here and we're finally at Tower Prep. How is it here anyway?" I asked hoping that were really at Tower Prep.

"Well, you're not at Tower Prep yet… You're at the infirmary as my father probably told you, but you're at the West campus, which is right near Tower Prep. You'll be there soon, just heal quickly and you'll be there. Tower Prep is pretty great, I will have to introduce you to my friends; Gabe, Suki, and Ian." I could just tell she liked Ian the way she said his name.

"So, you and Ian?" I said nosily.

"I see you've mastered your own form of reading emotions." We laughed at her joke.

"No, it's just that obvious. So, you've been here the whole time right? You didn't just leave me behind right?" I asked, and I could see the hurt in her eyes.

"Well, I didn't have a say in anything, my dad made me come here. I wanted to bring you along too, but my father wouldn't let me. I'm so sorry Amara." I could tell she was telling the truth, C.J would never lie to me.

"Okay, so when do you think I can get out of here?" I asked hoping her answer would be less than a week. I was getting sick of lying in a bed, and it was less than a day.

"Two days, my dad says. What did you do anyway?" I knew she was going to ask that question eventually, it was inevitable.

"I don't remember. I was in my special spot in my room playing around and then I blacked out." I lied and she knew it. I hated when she did that.

"Tell me the truth Amara." She looked into my eyes and I knew I had no choice.

"Alright, I was playing with lightning when someone saw me and I chased them. We fought and he deflected all my attacks then he knocked me out and I woke up in a hospital bed…." I conveniently left out the part with the two voices.

"Okay, I'll by that for now, but I hope you tell me the full truth soon. You know that if you don't you could be in danger. There are some interesting things happening at Tower Prep right now. You coming here is no coincidence. You have to be really careful. Oh, and no one can know that the headmaster's my father, or that we're related." I stared at her confused, why would she not want to be my cousin. She knew I was confused, but chose to ignore it. I left it alone too; I noticed that she relaxed after I let it go. She has her secrets and I have mine, I guess that we'd both have to deal with it.

"Okay then. I'm curious as to why, but I won't ask now… Anyway, what's new? We have a lot of catching up to do… I see your hair's gotten darker." I said making small talk.

"Nothing really. Tower Prep has changed me in a way… You're right, we do have a lot to talk about, and I don't think that being in this room will help… Yeah, my hair's gotten darker. I see you're part blonde now." I couldn't help but smile. I had a blond streak in my hair on my part. At school it was my signature. It made me stand out, and I guess here would be no different.

"I got this last year. It made me stand out, it became my signature. You like?" She nodded and for the rest of her visit we sat there quiet, neither of us had anything of major importance to tell the other.

After she left I sort of just laid there. I was really bored and was looking forward to getting out of here and beginning my journey as a Tower Prep student. I needed the practice and knew it.

The next two days were really boring; I basically laid there and thought about my previous life. It was a waste of precious time. When the day came for me to finally go to Tower Prep I was surprised, I didn't expect what happened. My uncle walked in along with my cousin and five doctor/nurses. They all smiled at me, and I smiled back. I couldn't help but be confused.

"Are you ready Amara?" my uncle asked. I nodded, but noticed my cousin's expression. She was scared, and then I realized why. "Then let's begin." I was confused. Four nurses surrounded me and held me down. The fifth got our a needle from his pocket and jammed it into my left shoulder. Then the nurses let go and backed away from me. I didn't know what was going to happen, but I knew whatever they put in my arm was a sedative and that I'd fall asleep soon. My vision was already blurring. The last thing I heard was my cousin saying,

"It'll be okay Amara." Then I blacked out.


	3. A gir's power

Dear readers, I am so sorry for not updating in forever. I have been beyond busy with marching band and school. I have more time now and will try to update more. I realize now how much harder this year is compared to last, I guess that's what happens when you move to the next grade. Well I really hope you enjoy this, and please review. Let me know what you think. Also, I need help coming up with other powers for some of my own characters. Thanks to anyone who reads this

-Chinaluv

Chapter 3: A girl's power

Amara's Pov

I awoke to find myself in a foreign room. I was lying under what felt like three layers of blankets, and I was still a bit cold. I sat up quickly but realized that my shoulder was still hurting and that it was hard to sit up. It took me a few minutes for my eyes to adjust and realize there was a girl staring at me across the room. She had long blonde hair and from what I could tell green eyes.

"Hello." I managed to say. She stared at me a second before answering.

"Hi, I'm Caroline. What's your name?" She smiled at me and I could tell we would become good friends.

"My name's Amara. Can you tell me where I am?" I asked calmly hoping my guess was right.

"You're at Tower Prep. Now get dressed, we have to go. I can show you where orientation is on our way out." She walked over and handed me what I guessed was my new uniform. I got out of bed and stood up slowly. I quickly changed into my uniform which thankfully included pants. I didn't want people to see my scars. I also wore a jacket so no one could see the stitches on my shoulder.

"Shouldn't we get breakfast before we go?" I asked after I heard my stomach growl.

"No silly, it's almost noon. Headmaster told me to wait for you to wake up and take you to orientation. After that is lunch." I sighed as I grabbed my backpack.

"Oh, okay. Then let's go. What exactly is orientation for?" I questioned as we left our room.

"It's where the headmaster explains the rules of Tower Prep and such. It'll be fine, don't worry." I smiled at her. I guess it was obvious that I was nervous. I guess I had no reason to not be. I mean here I am in a supposedly unreal place.

"Oh, okay, so where is it?" I had no clue as to where we were going. I knew it wouldn't be at west campus, wherever that was.

"Right there. Okay, good luck. I'll see you later Amara, bye." I waved goodbye and walked toward the building she pointed at. It wasn't that scary looking, although it did have an eerie look to it. I walked in and noticed I was the only one there. I quickly sat down at one of the desks and waited for something to happen. After a few seconds of waiting a movie clip started.

The movie clip began with a history lesson. It explained the whole goal of Tower Prep and how every student was there because they were "special." I nearly started laughing about it. I mean if we were so special why have us at Tower Prep? Or why not let the word know. I guess I'd have to find out later. The rest of the video was boring, up until the part about west campus. It apparently was a place whwere you were sent if you got into trouble. Interesting… I guess I was trouble because I'd already had been there before my first official day. If that wasn't weird I don't know what was. The movie ended and then I heard a voice from behind me.

"Hello Amara. My name is whisper 19. Welcome to Tower Prep. Now the head master would like to speak with you. Please follow the arrows to his office. Have a great first day." I smiled for no apparent reason. I knew the voice sounded really familiar. I stood in my spot for a few seconds until I noticed green blinking arrows on the ground. I followed them to a room and before I could knock the familiar voice spoke.

"You may enter Amara. The headmaster is waiting."

"Hello again Whisper." I reached for the door knob but the door opened for me.

"Allow me." Whisper spoke and opened the door. Although I couldn't see whisper I felt what seemed like a ghost's presence. I knew she was there.

"Thank you whisper." I said as I entered. The headmaster, my uncle, smiled as I walked in. He motioned for me to sit down so I did. It was silent until I spoke.

"Hello uncle, or should I call you headmaster?" I asked not really sure what I should say.

"In private you may ball me uncle, but you must not call me that in public." I nodded saying I understood. He knew I was curious as to why, but for some unknown reason ignored it.

"Is that all you wanted to tell me uncle?" I challenged, hoping in a way it wasn't.

"No my niece, I must warn you. Don't believe everything you hear from your cousin. She may tell you lies about this school and maybe even me." I wanted to protest and tell him how much I trusted her, but I fell silent. I knew this was hard for him too, I could just ell the way he said it. "How it's time for lunch. Let me walk you there. "I stood and we walked to the cafeteria in silence. Neither of us had anything to say to the other.

When we arrived people stared at me. I ignored the stares and walked over to the line where I got a sandwich. I walked over to my cousin and she motioned for me to sit next to her. I sat down and her friends just stared at me.

"Hey guys, this is my new friend Amara." C.J said smiling at me.

"Hi Amara, my name's Suki. This is Gabe and this is Ian." I looked at the three of them and smiled. Suki seemed nice, and like me was Asian too. Gabe seemed like a nerd, and Ian seemed perfect for my cousin. He seemed cunning; I wondered what his ability was.

"Well, I'm glad to have met you guys." I said happily. After a few minutes of talking I found out what each of my new friend's abilities were. Gabe could control people, and I thought that was pretty awesome. Suki could mimic other people's voices, which could come in handy. And Ian had the ability of preflex. I thought that was interesting. That would go perfect with my cousin's ability to real other's emotions. I was just waiting for them to ask me the question on all of their minds Finally Ian asked the unavoidable question.

"What's your power?" All eyes were on me, even my cousins.

"I have the power of Electrokinesis as well as conjuring up storms. I figure you don't know what that is so I'll explain. I can control lightning to strike and though recent discoveries channel my energy and direct the lightning out of my hands." I explained. My cousin stared at me, I forgot, that was news to her too. I forgot to tell her the part about me being able to do that. I also conveniently left out the part about me being able to conjure up force fields. I guess I surprised them because none of them spoke.

"Wow, nice power." Suki said with a bit of a surprised tone. My cousin nodded and gave me a wee need to talk stare. I knew that stare because I had gotten it various times when we were younger.

"Your powers are awesome too. So um is Tower Prep just an ordinary school?" I asked half already knowing the answer and half wanting to change the subject.

"No, here is a place that we can learn to control our special abilities. Where we can use them for good." I nearly stared laughing at my cousin.. She knew me better than anyone. She knew that my powers couldn't be used for good. I've tried to do that before, it doesn't work out…. Lightning is only used for evil.

"Well that's interesting." I couldn't help but say. I could tell Ian was about to say something when the bell rang. Confused as any new student is on their first day I wandered around until I saw my roommate. I struggled to remember her name, I was never really good at that kind of thing. I was then struck with remembering it.

"Hey, Caroline, wait up/" I called to her and she stopped. I guess I got the name right.

"Hey Amara, need some help getting to your final class?" She asked nicely, almost as if she could read my mind. Hmm, maybe she could.

"Yeah, that'd be great. It says here I have training. What's that class?" I asked curiously. I noticed how dumb I sounded, but I guess that happens when you're new.

"Well, that's in the gym, follow me." I followed her to a giant building. We stopped just outside the door. I thanked her and walked in. What I guessed was the gym teacher stared at me.

"Hello Amara, my name is Coach Halter." I smiled at him, he seemed to be nice. "We will be teaching you how to control your abilities." I looked at him, confused. Who's we? As if she knew what I was thinking someone stepped up to where we were.

"Hey Amara, ready to have some fun?" I smiled, of course it was her. She knew me best, and helped me when I was younger.

"I'm so ready." I said way too confidently.

"Okay, lets go outside them." Coach said and led me to the door. We walked outside and I smiled, it was a beautiful day. Time to change that.

"She coach what you can do." My cousin said winking at me. I nodded at her because she knew what I was capable of doing. Time to show off my skills.

I moved forward a bit getting into a comfortable spot. I closed my eyes and relaxed a bit. I took a deep breath and went into deep thought. I imagined the dark clouds forming, the rain pouring down. I smiled again as the rain fell on me. Next came the thunder, I heard the boom building up and then the thunder hit. I smiled happy at what I'd done. Now came the hard part, lightning. It took all my concentration. After finally concentrating hard enough I felt the energy building up and then when I opened my eyes the lightning struck. I nearly laughed. I kept my thoughts on the lightning and it kept striking at my command. I turned around and saw someone familiar staring at me. I turned to my cousin and coach. C.J had a sort of smile on her face and coach just seemed surprised and impressed. I smiled and turned back to the person. He smiled at me as I kept the lightning coming.


End file.
